ppgz cold
by ttylxox2307
Summary: A bc / brick its one shot but wth chapters ok
1. Chapter 1

Me : hope you guys enjoy

Kauros P.O.V

I walking around the Tokyo town and started sneezing badly for a while after I was down sneezing I heard foot steps coming my way. I turned around and saw the RRBZ ! I was shocked I was sick and not I have to deal with these stupid idiots . But must say they still looked the same brick had his red outfit and butch and boomer looked the same but in there own colors and me well lets just say I have changed...

Well I have long hair that I have to put up in a pony tail even though if my hair was down it would be dragging on the floor so that's why my hair is always up in a pony tail so it won't drag . Well I have side bangs in front of my face but doesn't seem to cover my eyes . And I am still a tomboy but I wear a little bit of make up but its mostly a natural look. So anyways the rrbz r right in front of me all smirking.

" hey powder puff where's your friends" asked my counter part butch the guy I hate .

" I don't have to tell u guys crap " I snapped back.

" whatever" said boomer.

I looked at them for a while glaring daggers at them but that didn't satisfy them at all " u guys better leave if u know what's best for you" I said glaring . Butch and boomer started laughing so hard they started crying " oh ya were real scared of a sick girl like you" butch said between laughs. Before you know it I'm started coughing and wheezing and I felt everything go black.

BRICK P.O.V

I saw kauro / buttercup coughing violently and wheezing then she pasted out .

Before you know it I'm right by her side her head sitting on my lap unconscious . I blush then I looked up and saw that boomer and butch were looking at me shocked but I didn't care I had to take care of her since she was sick . I flew away until my brothers stop following me . I knew they wouldn't be home so I decided to go there . I carried bc bridal style into my room I placed her on my bed wth the covers over her. Soon it was getting late so I guess I should go to sleep with her since I'm taking care of her . I gut under the covers and held kauro on my chest . Us boys have done a lot of change and so has she us boys r there ages now and we have matured a little bit we all still look the same but ... bc has changed a lot she has beautiful long black thick hair and her face. And before you know it I was asleep wth the most gorgeous girl in my arms.

Me : how was that 4 chapter 1

Buttercup : that was just chapter 1 ?

Brick : I liked it because I get to spend time wth cupcake ( hugs bc from behind )

Me : anyways hope u r&r


	2. waking up

Me : enjoy I don't own ppgz or rrbz

BUTTERCUP P.O.V

I woke up and felt that I wasn't alone . I felt to strong arms wrapped around me I turned around and saw brick sleeping. Wait why am I here ... is it because he is holding me captive...? Was he going to kill me except that I'm in his bed not in mojos laboratory. Brick looked so peaceful in his sleep. Brick started stirring and looked in my green emerald eyes while I looked in his ruby red . " r u ok " he asked softly. " ya I just...well ...ya I feel ok but I feel weak " I said groaning. " I'll be right back to get u breakfast " brick said getting up out of bed. I tried to sit up but I got really dizzy. I started holding my head. Brick looked at me and went by my side " plz don't get up ur weak " he said . I did as I was told and laid back down. He only smiles and goes to get my breakfast.

Brick P.O.V

I got bc some breakfast and went back to my room . I saw she had stayed I went over to the bed and helped her sit up I brought some pillows for her to lean against the headboard on my bed . " u need to eat " " no I don't want to eat im fine" I looked at her and she looked at me . Wow she's pretty up close . Adorable . " fine I'll eat " she said giving in. I took a spoonful of cereal and but it by her mouth so i can feed her. " I can fee- " I didn't let her finish I put the spoonful of cereal in her mouth she looked pissed but cute at the same time. " WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WTH U I CAN FEED MYSELF " she yelled. " NO U CAN'T LOOK U CAN BARELY SIT UP plz just let me do it " . She glares at me but then she gives up and lets me feed her .

BC P.O.V.

after I was done with eating my cereal I was laying on bricks chest.

" how are you feeling"

" tired "

He laid me back down and before u know it I was asleep

...

Me : how was chapter 2 it took me a little bit but it's plz stick around for chapter 3

Brick : ( kissing kauro)

Kauro : ( kissing brick)

Me : ? I hope you enjoyed and r&r and u get cupcakes.


	3. our love for each other

Me : enjoy

)_;+_+3/!;\*%&¢

KAUROS P.O.V

I was in bricks room and was watching tv with brick. I'm actually starting to trust him more than ever before . " do you need anything kauro" he asked while kissing my cheek. I blushed darker than bricks hat. " im fine but thanks" I said blushing. Before u know it he leans forward and I leans toward him and we started kissing. His lips are really soft . He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck and started making out with me. After the kiss he made me sit on his lap while watching the show .

" Brick"

" ya"

" do u like me" I questioned.

" no " he replied.

Right then my heart stopped he didn't like me ? I felt so ... so weak .

" but I do love you" he said turning me around to face him then he continued. " yes I do like u but I love you baby I would like to be ur boy frie- " I didn't let him finish I kissed him passionately . " I would love to be ur girl friend brick but what about the others we would have to keep this a secret " he just smiled at me . " I know we will find a secret spot but I need ur phone number" I gave him my phone number and he gave me his and after a while of talking it was 1:27 " maybe we should go to sleep butterbabe" " ok " I said and we went to sleep.

;) :) :$ : :# ;! :-?

Me: the next chapter will me the last chapter but that does not mean the story will end but it will be called something else idk right now ok so r&r and u get ice cream !


	4. the end but there will be more promise

Me : this mite be short and that's because I had to go to Morgantown today for my moms check up and no I dont live in west Virginia .

;);#;/;$;

BRICK P.O.V.

I woke up and saw buttercup sleeping peacefully she's been here for 3-4 days and she is getting stronger almost to go home today which is sad because I really do like her no I don't like her I love her . She's gorgeous and she makes me weak . She started stirring and fluttered her eyes opened and smiled at me I loved her smile. " hey " she said in a sweet but sleepy voice. I kissed the top of her head. " I'm going to miss you kauro-san "

" don't bricky we will see each other soon remember we will find a secret spot"

" I know but I like u in my bed it's kinda sexy " she giggled when I said that.

LATER THAT DAY...

NO ONE'S P.O.V.

Brick watched kauro getting ready to leave to go home to see here family .

" bye babe"

" bye " after she said that she left with brick just standing there . He knew later tht day he was going to text her and see where there secret spot will be .

Me : thats the last chapter but the story will go on I REPEAT THE STORY WILL GO ON AND IT WILL BE CALLED ...A FORBIDDEN LOVE and I mite make chapter 1 tomorrow since it's Saturday tomorrow woohoo


End file.
